Talk:Menma Uzumaki
how are we going to handle this... Is a separate article needed, I mean... isn't a redirect to Naruto's movie section enough with some mention of "AU" events in background, personality and appearance sections?--Elveonora (talk) 21:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Idea, what about creating 2 articles, one "Menma (Tobi)" and other "Menma (Naruto)" with the former being a redirect to movie section of Tobi, the latter to Naruto's.--Elveonora (talk) 21:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) menma is a name just like menma from the anime. Kunoichi101 (talk) 21:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Yes, but Menma is just a different name for Naruto, thus it should redirect there I think, it's not a separate character, unless we are going to make "AU Sakura" "AU Hinata" "AU Kiba" etc. like a lot of articles. The only issue is that Menma (au Naruto) is partially Tobi as well, so how to handle that.--Elveonora (talk) 21:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I believe he's probably going to have enough to stand on his own. Techniques and such that Naruto won't be using.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) This is so confusing... also his hair isn't black ordinary, he was born blond like Naruto, only when in "Tobi mode" it's black--Elveonora (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :how about you watch the movie for next year? of course, the movie is raw. i declare this topic is now closed. Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Kunoichi101, don't be rude. I don't think it's really necessary to create an page for AU Sasuke and the others. I mean, it's still them, just with different personalities. Plus, their roles in the movie isn't even that big, according the summary I read. Of course, Menma and his cohorts needs separate articles, but I'm not big on the thing for Menma (Tobi) and Menma (Naruto). Maybe it could be better until we wait until the movie is on DVD and subbed, or until a leak is out.--'NinjaSheik' 22:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sheik, please don't call my real name in front of them. After all, the movie already came out, only in theaters. elveonora is just confused, that's all Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Sorry, habit. Elveonora read the summary, so she isn't confused.--'NinjaSheik' 22:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Kunoichi, I'm confused how to handle it here on wiki. Creating a separate article for a character that's basically Naruto sounds weird, then there's the Tobi issue as well. As a note, I'm a guy--Elveonora (talk) 22:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::sorry, anyway. just wait, ok. let's don't jump on conclusions. Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Sorry for the confusion. Your name seems feminine to me. ^__^' Well, there are different Narutos, it is a little confusing, so it'd be best to wait.--'NinjaSheik' 22:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lawd now I see why you guys are confused. Not 100% on-board with creating alternate universe articles for everyone. Possibly I'll need more evidence, like do they have different names O.o and such? I can see argument for creating new articles or subsuming them, either one is fine with me depending on the volume of info we have to deal with or what the community decides.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :it's because of the trailer i watched. however i will wait for the movie with subs. Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 The only one with a different name is Naruto. The problem: Menma = AU Naruto... writing in an article: "Naruto is fighting himself, and the evil Naruto attacked the good Naruto" see? Not to mention Menma is possessed by Tobi, thus the "darkness, abilities and appearance" is due to him. At the moment, the article says his hair is black, but that's not correct as he was born with blond and it turns blond later again--Elveonora (talk) 00:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :i don't want to heard the spolier alert right now, all i wanted is to wait for next year. after all that movie is already in the theaters. besides... what's important is the whole plot overview. Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Obito??? So is Menma basically Obito? I knew him and Naruto were related in some alternate way! XD--Black Ronin8 (talk) 12:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 What are you talking about? ....--Elveonora (talk) 12:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Can you explain how Obito has anything to do with this?---[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I was just joking. It was just that I saw the Menma has the sharingan as kekkei genkai (that, I'm interested in finding out real soon), he has spiky black hair, and he looks like Naruto (since he is the alternate Naruto), that I decided in making a joke that he's basically Obito, that's all.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 13:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 Next time on topic please.--Elveonora (talk) 13:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sharingan if menma obtained the sharingan somehow, wasn't be updated the Sharingan article of known weilders list? Kunoichi101 (talk) 15:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 So is menma a fuse of naruto and tobi? if so then he has tobi's Sharingan and naruto's tailed beast (kurama) for a perfect balance between the two. it all is confusing to me. i am sorry if i am confusing. Menma (Naruto) didn't obtain Sharingan, only when under Tobi's influence it's there. Look above, that's why I started this convo... dunno how to treat this case--Elveonora (talk) 18:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh, so that's how he got it.-- (talk) 00:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 ^^Still me, I forgot to sign in.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 00:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 Create living beings? In the abilities selecion it says that he can create living beings. What is that supposed to mean? HorizonStriker (talk) 09:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) From the Tailed Beast's chakra--Elveonora (talk) 12:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) What exactly is the "living beings" referring to? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC)